With the development of technology, a variety of electronic products have become daily necessities, wherein the display is an important component of multimedia electronic products. Also, the LCD has advantages of energy saving, non-radiation, small volume, low power consumption, compactness, planar rectangularity, high definition (HD) and stable image quality, so as to gradually substitutes the traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) display and be widely applied to electronic products, such as cell phone, screen, digital television, laptop and so on.
According to the incident position of the light source, a backlight module can be classified into the side-light type and direct-light type. In order to meet requirements of energy saving and aesthetic (i.e. thinness and narrow frame) of the LCD, the side-light type gradually becomes the primary product in the market. However, the incident manner of the backlight module of this type has an inherent defect, as shown in FIG. 1, that the emitting light field of a light emission surface 101 of the light guide plate is asymmetrical to a normal direction A2 of the light emission surface 101, so that it causes that a light emission direction A1 corresponding to the maximum luminosity of the light emission surface 101 is not parallel to the normal direction A2 of the light emission surface. Thereby, it overextend the light emission angle ⊖max (i.e. the included angle between the light emission direction A1 corresponding to the maximum luminosity and the normal direction A2 to the light emission surface 101), so as to influence the display quality of the corresponding LCD.
In order to overcome the foregoing defect, the LCD manufacturer generally attaches an optical film which can change the light filed onto the side of the light emission surface of the light guide plate to rectify the biased light field back to the front view angle of the corresponding display panel. However, if wanting to achieve a better compensation effect, it has to attach the combination of various optical films, which results in increasing manufacturing costs of the backlight module.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a LCD and a manufacturing method thereof to solve the problems of the traditional technique.